Revenge
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: "We're not having sex!" Padme smirked and loved the pink tint that coloured his cheeks. Four years of dating and he still blushed around the subject of sex every now and again… Her heart swelled with love for him suddenly. He was sweet and she positively adored him. "You're just gonna…" Now she tried not to blush. "Go down… On me…" Modern AU!


_**A/N: This isn't the smutty mordern AU I was talking about on Tumbr or the extremely fluffy story. Those are coming really soon though.**_

"Padme… This – I don't think this is a good idea." Anakin winced, reaching back to scratch awkwardly at the nape of his neck in the way that screamed at her that he was nervous. It was sweet to see him of all people nervous, Anakin, her _Ani_ , nervous… He was so full of life, loud and ready to challenge the world and yet he was almost trembling inside her bedroom! It was enough to make Padme want to push him down and kiss him senseless.

She _didn't_ do that though. Instead, she raised a challenging eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

" _You're_ afraid to do something a little bad? Since when are you so self-disciplined?"

Padme almost wanted to say, _"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"_

Meanwhile Anakin kind of sorta wanted to jump out of her window.

"I'm not exactly _not_ disciplined." He huffed, trying not to roll his eyes. "Look, I… Padme, I _really_ don't think us having…" The words died in his throat for a moment as temptation mixed with trepidation sent a shudder through his body. "Us having _sex_ when Obi-wan is next door is a good idea."

Padme rolled her eyes at him and Anakin tried not to find it hot. _Tried_ being the operative word.

"We're not having sex!" Padme smirked and loved the pink tint that coloured his cheeks. Four years of dating and he still blushed around the subject of sex every now and again… Her heart swelled with love for him suddenly. He was sweet and she positively _adored_ him. "You're just gonna…" Now _she_ tried not to blush. "Go down… On me…" She grinned as his eyes widened as if they hadn't already discussed this in school. "Besides, it doesn't matter that my brother's home." She leaned closer, brushing her lips against Anakin's jaw. "Actually, it's _better_ that way."

Anakin felt caught between an aroused groan and jumping out that window.

"I can't believe you _want_ Obi-wan to hear… _That!"_ He grumbled moodily.

" _He's_ the one who told my dad we were at the movies instead of study group." Padme pouted, blushing angrily at the memory of being caught in the back seat of the movies mid-make out by her thoroughly irritated father. Big brother or not, Obi-wan _deserved_ this.

At the same moment, Anakin paled at the very same memory of the red-faced Naberrie man coughing to tear the couple apart and Anakin almost jumping through the ceiling in fright. He'd been _trying_ to make the man like him for years… That didn't seem very likely now. Fucking Obi-wan.

Without hesitating, he _yanked_ the thin, silky pyjama shorts Padme wore off her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. There was nothing an older brother wanted to hear _less_ than his little sister moaning as her boyfriend went down on her… At least, Anakin thought that. He'd rather die than hear something like this happening with Ahsoka…

Nope.

Don't think about that.

Besides, eating Padme out wasn't some kind of a chore. Anakin liked to do it. Hell, he fucking _loved_ to do it. Loved knowing _he_ was the one who could make her writhe with his lips and tongue. And Padme _asking_ him to eat her out? Fuck it was the hottest thing ever.

"If he tells your dad about this," Anakin paused to kiss her knee and Padme giggled, feeling arousal begin to pool between her legs already. "You realise, he'll kill me, right?"

His lips moved higher and higher along her leg and Padme's breath began to tremble. Despite the reasoning behind this little tryst, there was nothing more thrilling and exciting than being with Anakin like this. It was always mind-numbingly, toe-curlingly _fantastic._ It didn't start out so perfect, but they learned each other and what they liked and she saw stars behind her eyes more often than not these days.

"He can't kill you," she gasped breathlessly when Anakin bit her thigh gently; "He's a cop."

Anakin groaned against her skin but didn't stop moving closer and closer to where Padme was beginning to ache for his attention. "I don't want to go to jail."

"It's alright," Padme whispered and followed the promise with a quiet moan when finally _finally_ Anakin reached his destination. "I'll come visit you."

Anakin threw himself into her, dragging his tongue along her pretty slit, gentle at first to ease her into this. And he wanted to enjoy this – she tasted so damn good. But the restraint didn't last very long and within a few minutes, Anakin let loose, giving Padme all his tricks almost all at once so everything blurred into one jaw-aching move. She didn't seem to mind, bucking her hips further into his face, fingers lacing into his hair and _squeezing_ at the roots, making Anakin hiss against her.

" _Oh, Ani… Oh God! Uh!"_

It was good – more than that actually – it was amazing really and she wasn't usually _quiet_ exactly, but this time Padme didn't hold back. Voicing her pleasure at the top of her lungs as she ground against Anakin's wonderful, talented mouth. She lost her thoughts momentarily and threw her head back against the pillow as her vision blacked out. _Ohgodohgodohgod._ "Oh… Oh, don't stop… Oh, Anakin!"

Ignoring her breathless demand, Anakin's head appeared above her waist and Padme almost cried at the loss of his touch. "Moan louder, Angel…" He drawled, rolling his eyes. "My mom didn't hear you three blocks away."

Padme glared at him, bucking her hips up toward his face. " _Ani!_ "

He gave another huff and then dipped back down to suck her tortured clit into his mouth and Padme almost _screamed_. Not for Obi-wan's benefit or even Anakin's… She just… _Holy shit._ Oh my God… She couldn't breathe. It was too amazing. _He_ was amazing.

Anakin slid a finger inside her and the following cry went straight to his dick. _Fuck,_ she was so sexy and she didn't even know it. Another finger followed and her thighs shook by either side of his head. He was doing _something_ right, that was for sure.

"Anakin! Oh, Anakin, yes!"

Hearing his name tumble from Padme's lips, _his name,_ felt so goddamn right that even though his mouth was beyond busy at the moment, there was no stopping his smile. He was doing this. _He_ was the one pleasuring her. She loved him and trusted him and _god_ , she let him see her naked and do this and –

Anakin was so gone for her.

Eventually, Padme couldn't take it anymore and threw back her head again, all but screaming Anakin's name as her inner muscles clenched tight around his fingers. He didn't stop, tongue and fingers moving frantically until he felt her slump back on the bed and even then, he took his time finishing, savouring the moment. _It could be his last chance to do this if her dad found out…_

Boneless, Padme pulled him along the length of her body to curl into his chest, panting and _thoroughly_ satisfied. Feeling a little smug, she let herself smile into Anakin's shirt and wondered just how much Obi-wan heard. Usually, Padme was the conservative one between her and Anakin, always keeping his affections in check, not letting things get too steamy outside one of their bedrooms, but sometimes a girl had to bend the rules a little to get what she wanted.

And Padme wanted revenge. She was _mortified_ when her father showed up to drag her home from the movie theatre. Anakin was too and he'd been trying _so_ hard to impress her dad lately. It wasn't fair! Obi-wan had no right to snitch on them. _This_ was what he got. She hoped he felt even a _fraction_ of the humiliation she'd felt last weekend after hearing that.

Later, when Anakin snuck his way downstairs and toward the back door to the house before Padme's parents got home from work, he shrugged on his jacket and stretched out his still stiff jaw when someone cleared their throat. Terror shot through the boy as he turned to find Obi-wan leaning against the door with his arms crossed. _Shit._ Anakin opened his mouth and then promptly shut it again. He was well within his rights to be punched in the face after that little stunt. All Padme's idea, but he wasn't about to let her take all the blame.

Wasn't like he _didn't_ have any fun.

"Obi-wan…" He squeaked, wincing when his throat cracked painfully high.

The other boy shook his head, glaring so hard Anakin thought he might die on the spot.

" _You_ ," Obi-wan spoke through a clenched jaw, "are so lucky Satine bought me noise cancelling headphones."

 **A/N: I don't know what this was… Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


End file.
